Special Specimen
by Metizalism
Summary: Kagome,Miroku,and Sango are scientist assigned to a certain special specimen. Now there boss is trying to kill them with a rabid demon and a dead girl is walking around the work place. What happened to simple work?
1. The Job and The Specimen

I figured I'd better get started on another story so that when I do my Mummy sequel my juices will be flowing. I hope this is almost as big a success. :D But, uh...Anyway, okay let's just start a new story.

In a time where demons and humans lived with each other, there was a miko (priestess) named Kikyo who guarded the Shikon jewel, a jewel that could make a human or a demon more powerful. She was always being attacked by demons and humans alike. But, because she was always fighting life became lonely for her. She no longer wanted to guard the jewel. She wanted to die and rest peacefully. So, she made a new guardian for the jewel. A guardian that no one would suspect to hold such value. She made a hanyou(half demon) that she called: Inuyasha and she placed the jewel in his body. She also gave him the ability to sniff out the jewel so that if it ever got taken away from him he could find it again. No one knew of Inuyasha's special ability and purpose but, Kikyo's sister Kaede. No one wanted to approach him because he was half-human, half-demon. But...Years passed, Kaede and Kikyo died and Inuyasha was taken to a lab known as 'Goshinboku Studies' as a "significant specimen", to be studied and poked at because he was a hanyou.

Enter Kagome Higurashi, a scientist at Goshinboku who doesn't know how much her life was about to be changed.

Kagome was sitting at a table at the moment. She was having her breakfast of a peice of toast and coffee. When the intercom clicked and a particular message rang through the cafeteria.

"Ms. Higurashi, will you please report to Mr. Naraku's office he would like to have a word with you." The blonde secretary repeated the message and hung up the intercom.

Kagome got up,"Oh great, what could it be now. He always puts me with crazy cases. I just got finish with examining that little fox-boy for some..Shikon..Thing. But, whatever, it's the money I'm after." She made her way to Naraku's office. He was the head scientist at Goshinboku and he kept saying he was currently looking for some sort of Shikon thing, that threatened to "destroy the world as they knew it". He was constantly bringing in humans and demons that even blinked funny. But, no one questioned his command. He was one scary guy. He had thick long dark hair and his eyes had a weird purple around them that made it look like he hadn't slept in weeks (which he probably hadn't). He was pale and cold. Practically emotionless, save the dark sinister smirk that crossed his lips every once and a while.

Kagome found herself at Naraku's office very quickly and as she looked at the door she felt considerably smaller. But, she knocked nonetheless.

"Come in." Naraku's voice was icy. It sent chills down her spine. She grabbed the knob of the door and turned it slowly. Then, she pushed it open and walked in.

"Naraku, sir. I heard that you wanted to see me."

"You heard correct. I need you to help with a special specimen that we've just brought in. He's a little rowdy but, I'm sure he'll take a liking to you." Naraku gave Kagome a look that made her insides squirm. The guy was revolting.

"Uh..Am I going to have help with this one, sir?"

"Yes. Her name is Sango Tajiya. She's a professional demon slayer and a good scientist. I'm sure you two will get the job done." Naraku smirked.

"Wh-What job, sir?" Kagome squeaked.

"Oh Higurashi, I thought you would've known by now. You're to examine this specimen for the Shikon jewel. As you did before...And the time before that..and the time before.." Naraku caught himself,"Anyway, off you go. Get to work Higurashi." He handed her a file with the number of the room she was to go to and dismissed her.

As Kagome got out of the office she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"I thought I was going to die in there." she said to herself.

"Yeah, the smell is pretty horrible, huh?" a voice broke in to her private conversation with no one.

Kagome turned to her side to see another person. He was human or at least he looked it. He had long black hair that was pulled back in a small ponytail on the back of his head and violet eyes.

"Er..Who are you?" Kagome smiled slightly.

"Miroku, is the name. And you are?"

"I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Ah...You're the other lovely lady that I'm working with." Miroku mouth became twisted in a sick looking smirk.

"Huh..?" Kagome opened the manila folder that Naraku had given her and flipped through it. Miroku was right. He was right after Sango. Miroku Houshi..Scientific accident in 1998 caused strange hand deformation. 'Watch out for his hands ' was a little post-it that was on it. Kagome gave Miroku a look.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." He looked offended by the post-it note,"Note to self...Never grope file workers.."

"I'll have to keep a eye on your hands."

When Kagome and Miroku got to the room that had been assigned to them. Sango was already there. Kagome hadn't expected her to look the way she did. She was very feminine looking for being a demon-slaying scientist. Her long brown hair was up in a tight ponytail on the top of her head and she had a little demon cat on her shoulder that mewed at them as they approached. Kagome came up first.

"Hi, You must be Sango, right?" Kagome tried to sound as friendly as possible.

"Yep. My name is Sango Tajiya. You're Kagome, aren't you?"

"Yes. This is Miroku Houshi." Kagome pointed over her shoulder to the approaching man,"Watch out for his hands."

"I intend to. I had a post-it note too." Sango and Kagome laughed. Miroku pouted. Two beautiful women and he couldn't even grope them easily. Darn that file worker!

"So, what are we dealing with here?" Miroku changed the subject as he stepped up to the door of the room where whatever they were working with was.

"It's something that I've only seen a few times in all my demon slaying years. It's a hanyou. They're very rare." Sang said matter-of-factly.

"What's a hanyou?"

"Hanyou's are half-demons. They had one parent that was a human and one parent that was a demon. Most of them get killed off by people who find them but, for some reason Naraku thinks this one is special." Sango looked a little disgusted,"I personally think it should die also but, Naraku insist on examining it first. He captured it a few weeks ago he said."

"Oh..does it have a name?" Kagome tried looking through the window and into the room but, she couldn't see anything. It was foggy inside.

"It calls itself 'Inuyasha' so, yeah..I guess that's it's name." Sango shrugged.

"Well, are we just going to sit here and talk about it or are we going to go in and see it?" Miroku moved pass them and grabbed the door knob.

"I don't know if I want to see it. From the way Sango described hanyou it seems like it would look really ugly." Kagome stared at the door.

"Well, I wanna see so, I'm going in. I bet you it depends on the parents anyway." Miroku stooped," It can talk right?"

"Yeah but, they sedated it a few minutes ago, it probably won't be very talkative." Sango looked indecisive for a moment,"Alright let's just go see if we're going to have to examine this thing we might as well take a look at it."

The three of them went inside of the room. It was pretty cold and moist. The walls had paintings of trees on them and on the ceiling there was a smily face. Sango looked confused, Miroku looked intrigued, Kagome was scared. It wasn't dark inside the room but, it wasn't lit very good. There was a very dark corner in the far part of the room where they all suspected that Inuyasha was. Sango felt along the wall and found a switch she hit it and the room was filled with light. There was a growl in the back of the room that made Kagome jump.

"Er...Hello?" She squeaked for the second time that day.

They came to a bed in the back of the room. A really big bed. It was full of blankets and huge comforters. But, there didn't seem to be anything there. The blankets started to move and writhe until two triangular ears poked out. They swivelled in the direction of Kagome's voice. Then, there was a yawn.

"I guess you guys are the new people who are going to poke at me." Inuyasha's voice was just like anyone else to Kagome she turned to Sango.

"He sounds just like anyone else Sango."

"Oh, you haven't seen the rest of me." Inuyasha broke in before Sango could reply,"But, I do look better then most."

"May I see the rest of you?" Kagome stepped toward the talking blankets.

"You don't want to."

"Yes, I do. Please..?"

The blankets moved again and this time all of Inuyasha came out. He looked very groggy and he was still lying down but, other then that he was probably the best looking non-human boy Kagome had ever seen. He had two triangular furry dog ears on his head and long white hair. He had amber eyes that weren't focused on anything. He was dressed in lots of red clothes that were very old day but, comfortable looking. He mumbled something incomprehensible and looked at her. His eyelids were half-way closed but, his eyes focused on Kagome.

"Hey! You're pretty handsome!" Kagome grinned. Inuyasha smiled weakly.

"So, Inuyasha, What's your story?" Sango stepped up next to Kagome.

"Wha...?" Inuyasha eyes were getting heavier.

"Why does Naraku want you here to get poked at as you call it..?"

"He hasn't told you yet?" Inuyasha smirked,"He really is a greedy as I thought he was."

"Just tell me."

"I'd rather not. He should tell you himself. If I ever get outta here I'm going to kill him anyway so, get all the information you can." Inuyasha's eyes began to close,"Stupid...drugs.." He was asleep. They wouldn't be talking to him for hours now.

"Great! This whole little thing was pointless! He's just some sort of...er...I don't what he is but, I'm ticked off and I'm hungry!" Sango stormed out of the room leaving Miroku and Kagome staring at a snoring Inuyasha.

"He seems to be lonely, wouldn't you say?" Kagome looked at Miroku. He'd been silent through the whole encounter with the hanyou.

"He's hiding something. He speaks way too vague. He shouldn't be able to speak at all. They sedated him. He should be like a zombie. He must be very powerful to fight the effects of a sedative."

"Yeah. Either that or Naraku is up to something." Kagome knew from that point on that her life would never be the same.

I hope this 1st chapter was satisfying to you all. It's still in the first stages. But, I hope you like it. R&R see ya'.


	2. The Secret Uncovered

I'm back with another chapter. I'm enjoying writing this story because Inuyasha talks so vague. I'm getting crazyshippofan to help me with the sequel to the Mummy so, don't even worry bout that. :D I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I don't even know what I was thinking with Sango getting all mad like that about nothing but, I might use it to my advantage...hm... (goes to read last chapter again). Okay..Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything associated to Inuyasha in this story. If I did, believe me...you'd know. I'd totally flaunt it!

After the small encounter with their newest project, Miroku and Kagome headed to the cafeteria to feed their bellies as well. They saw Sango over in a deserted corner of the crowded cafeteria. She was busy studying something but, at the same time she was digging into her garlic bread and spaghetti. Kagome and Miroku go their food and hurried over.

"So, what ya' got there, Sango?" Kagome tried to peek at the file Sango had while setting down her tray. Sango swallowed a mouthful of bread and pasta.

"I'm trying to figure out something about this Shikon Jewel that Naraku is looking for." She stopped to inhale more spaghetti,"Inuyasha said that he was as greedy as he thought he was. That doesn't make sense unless...Aha!" Sango stood up out of her seat just as Miroku was coming to sit down. She ran pass him and out the double doors. Kagome and Miroku both looked at her retreating back.

"She goes too fast. I wonder what she found out.." Miroku thought aloud as he sat down. Kagome smirked.

"Let's find out." Kagome pulled over Sango's long forgotten manila folder file and read it aloud between her and Miroku,"The Shikon Jewel was a jewel of legend that could grant any ones wish, Human and Demon alike." She paused and took a bite of garlic bread,"It was guarded by a miko named...Kikyo..?" She laughed,"Hey that rhymes!" Miroku blinked at her.

"Let me read it, Ms. Air head." Miroku moved his chair over and pulled the folder between them and began to read,"She killed many demons with her mysterious powers and is shown killing the famous Mistress Centipede that terrorized her local village (below)." Miroku and Kagome looked at the picture.

"She has some kind of blue light pulsing from her."

"Yeah but, she's very attractive."

"And I'm an Air head!"

"Hey! At least I was on topic!"

"I was too!"

"Relatively."

"Relatively..What are you trying to say!"

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat loudly, interrupting the arguing pair. The shadow that cast down on them sent chills down both of their spines. They both turned around slowly.

"Mr. Naraku, sir...Breadstick?" Kagome once again felt small. Naraku's icy voice cut through the air as he spoke to them.

"Er...No, Higurashi. I just wanted to know how you're encounter with Inuyasha went?"

"Oh, it was fine. He was a little groggy from a sedative but, we managed to have a conversation with him. He seems very unhappy though..."

"That doesn't matter." Naraku said quickly,"Just examine him and get it done quick, Higurashi. You too, Houshi."

"Er..Yes sir." Miroku obviously felt the same way Kagome did. They both watched Naraku's back go away from them and turned back to the file.

"I felt like I got caught with my hand in the cookie jar...a really big cookie jar." Miroku sighed.

"Yeah but, it's not like we were doing anything wrong. It was just the way he was talking to us. Like he knew something we didn't." Kagome gulped,"I think we need to see Inuyasha again. He knows something."

"I want to go home tonight...Or at least to a club."

"Well, you're not. We have to find out what he's hiding."

"Why..!"

"Because! It's just oh...I don't know. It's like he's hiding something but, he wants us to find out without him telling us."

"I didn't feel that at all.." Miroku whined.

"You know what! Fine! Go to your club and all that jazz. I'll go by myself."

"Okay!" Miroku chimed and began to eat his spaghetti and breadstick.

After lunch, Kagome went to go check on her older examination assignments. Shippo, was the name she'd given to the little fox-boy she'd been examining for the shikon and found nothing. She went down the hall and to Shippo's room. She turned the knob and opened the door.

"Hi! Shippo! It's Kagome!" She walked inside. Shippo's room reminded her of her younger brother's room when he was about 7. The floor was riddled with clothes and toys. The walls were written on with crayons of various colors. His bed had 'Toy Story' sheets and he was now bouncing on it excitedly.

"Kagome! Did you bring me any candy this time!"

"Nope. Sorry Shippo. I didn't have time to go to the store. I just came from lunch though, and I brought you a few breadsticks." Kagome sing-sung the last part of the sentence.

"Ohhh!" Shippo snatched the breadsticks out of Kagome hands and ate them in a matter of seconds.

"Hehe..You're welcome, Shippo."

"Thank you. So, who's your evil boss man having you eximine..er..exanime..?" Shippo struggled for the word.

"Examine..?" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah! Examine! Who's he having you examine now?"

"A hanyou.."

"What's a hanyou?"

"I thought you would know being a little demon but, whatever. It's a half demon, his name is Inuyasha. You heard of him?"

"Yeah. My papa used to tell me stories of a big crazy meanie who lived in the forest and called it his. That's what he said his name was. That's why I could never play in that forest. Never mentioned he was a half demon though." Shippo sighed and swung his legs slowly over the bed.

"Do you know anything else?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. I never asked." Shippo jumped down off the bed and scampered across the room,"But, I drew you something, Kagome! Look, Look!" Kagome turned around slowly and watched as Shippo went through the drawings carelessly tossing some aside.

"AHA! Here it is." Shippo turned around and thrust the picture into Kagome's face,"See, it's you and me."

"It's cute, Shippo. You're quite the artist." Kagome looked down at the picture. It was cute. They were almost stick figures but, Shippo put more detail in the clothes and that gave it more structure. The bright crayola crayon colors helped too. Kagome was the taller one she had on a big long white lab coat and a pair of jeans. Shippo was in his usual attire of a shirt and shorts with a big smile on his face.

"You like it?" Shippo looked questionably at her.

"I love it." Kagome picked up the little fox-boy and gave him a big hug. She carried him over and placed him on the bed after that,"But, I have to go now. I'll come and see you again sometime, okay?"

"'Kay. You promise right?"

"I promise Shippo." Kagome kissed the little boy's head and walked out of the room down the hall. She had a couple more demons to see. Then, she'd go find Sango.

Kagome made her way to the second room. It was marked with experiment 678: Yura. Kagome grabbed the knob and turned it, then pushed on the door and opened it.

"Yura..? I need to talk to you about something...It's Kagome."

A pur of a voice rang through the room, well, it was more annoying then a pur but, let's just say it was very feminine,"Kagome...Oh, you're hair isn't very nice.."

"Hey!" Kagome walked deeper into the room. It was like a million cats had exploded and stuck to the walls and the floor,"Just could you please here me out?"

"About what..May I ask?" Yura sat in a hammock of hair that was swinging back and forth off of her bed post.

"About a hanyou named Inuyasha. I know you two had a encounter before Naraku brought you here." Kagome stepped over a skull,"What do you know about him?"

"Inuyasha...?" Yura's voice rose to a peak,"He has lovely hair."

"Yeah, Yeah but, what about him. Y'know what's he..er..like?"

"If you talking about his personality why didn't you just say so?"

"Just tell me!"

"He's very temperamental. He'll get mad at the slightest thing and he has had a rough life. He never tells too much about himself though. I love fighting with him." Yura smiled blissfully.

"Why?"

"Because there's always a chance that I will kill him and get his beautiful head of hair..." A bigger smile graced her lips. Then she turned to Kagome.

"What!"

"Why do you want to know all this about Inuyasha? You're not interested in him are you? You're not going to try and take his hair away from me, are you!"

"What! No! Why would I want his hair!" Kagome looked disgusted,"I'm asking because my boss asked me to examine him for the jewel and I think he's hiding something."

"Oh, so you're just being nosy."

"No!...yes." Kagome hung her head slightly,"But I don't care! I also need to know about the Shikon Jewel. What do you know about that."

"Probably not much more then you do. I know Kikyo was guarding it but, then it disappeared from existence a few years before Inuyasha came about. Nobody really knows where he came from. Every time you ask him his temper flares up so, nobody likes to fan the flames."

"Oh...I see." Kagome frowned a little," Thanks, Yura. You were a big help. I'll see ya'." Kagome turned a left the room.

After that, Kagome went and saw Koga, Sesshomaru, and Totosai. All of them said the same thing as Yura with a few extra and/or different details but, basically the same. By the time she'd finished up with Totosai, it was nearly seven o' clock at night and she was ready for dinner. But, Kagome needed to talk to Sango first so, she let her stomach suffer and went the opposite direction of the cafeteria to the research library where Sango most likely was.

"Why do the stupid lab halls have to be so long.." Kagome groaned slightly and kept walking. She walked passed Inuyasha's room and looked inside. It was still foggy in the and cold looking. But, she could she the silhouette of Inuyasha's many blankets. She kept walking, a little quicker now.

Kagome got to the library and peeked inside. She immediately saw Sango smothered in books and reading one rather vigorously. Kagome came over and picked up one of the books 'The Shikon Jewel, a history' and then another 'How I got here, Naraku's life and Story'.

"Sango...What's all this..?" Kagome gestured to the mountain of books surrounding the girl.

"I'm researching something that's been bugging me."

"What is it?"

"Has Naraku ever told you whether he's a demon or a human?"

"Well...No but, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Inuyasha said that he was greedier than he thought he was. He's having us look for the Shikon Jewel in some of these demons. What If he's a demon and he's just trying to get it for himself!"

"OH. That would be bad."

"I can't believe I didn't think of it before...We have to go see Inuyasha again!" Sango stood up, grabbed Kagome's wrist and sprinted out of the library.

Inuyasha was having a good time sleeping at the precise moment that Kagome and Sango burst into his room. He woke up but, he didn't move. He kept under his blankets.

"Inuyasha, we know you're up. We need to talk to you!" Sango wasted no time reaching the many blankets and pulling Inuyasha's ears.

"Hey! Hey! Alright! You don't have to rip my ears off! What do you want!"

"What do you know about the Shikon Jewel and about Naraku that you're not telling us." Sango leaned forward so that they were face to face.

"Er...Boundaries..please.." Inuyasha pushed her back a little," And if I'm not telling you..Why are you asking me again..?"

"You better tell me..."

"Or what? You're gonna get fired? Do I like I care!"

"Look..I'm not doing this for the job..." Sango moved back a little bit.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha looked interested now. Kagome stepped up from behind Sango.

"Me neither. I'm just doing this because I'm nosy."

"I noticed." Inuyasha retorted with the greatest of ease,"I knew you'd be coming back but...I didn't know that 'Buffy' over here would be interrogating me."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome tried the friendly approach. Inuyasha looked at her.

"I don't care." (A/N: Willy Wonka Quote!)

"Oh.."

"But...If you guys aren't doing this for the job what are you doing this for?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here!" Kagome pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha,"Sorry, I've just always wanted to say that.."

"Uh-Huh." Inuyasha backed up a little,"What's the matter with Buffy?

"I want to know about Naraku, Inuyasha." Sango looked at the hanyou with a bit of fire in her eyes. But, Inuyasha stared back with the same dull expression that he always gave anyone who talked to him.

"What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"To get out of this dump." Inuyasha blurted non-chalantly.

"I'm sorry...I can't do that." Sango sighed,"Look..I'll come back later. But, don't expect me to be this nice next time." Sango glared at Inuyasha and turned to Kagome,"I'll se you later."

"Oh..Okay. Bye." Kagome watched her friend go and turned back to Inuyasha,"It's just you and me now."

"Great. I'm going to have a blast now."

"Hey! You don't have to be mean!" Kagome was getting quite aggravated,"Look..I'm going to ask you really nicely. Will you please tell me about the Shikon Jewel?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. His thoughts began to wander' She looks like a ditz. But, she also looks like Kikyo...That would put her in the trustworthy part of the world but, she is working for Naraku. That blows her right out of the water...That Buffy girl seemed like she needed the info. If I tell this Kagome girl, she'll tell her friend so..ah...Yeah, why not? I always liked disobeying Kikyo.'

"Alright..I'll tell you." Inuyasha smirked,"You probably won't believe me though."

"I will. I promise."

"Look you can tell your friends but, don't tell Naraku. I'll really be in hot water if that happens."

"Okay!"

"You wanna know where the Shikon is..Right?"

"Uh-huh!"

"It's in me."

"What?"

"Inside...of...me!"

"Inside of You!"

"Shh...You Idiot!"

"Oh..I'm sorry." Kagome now began to whisper.

"On second thought, maybe you shouldn't tell anyone!" Inuyasha growled at her,"But, since I told you. I need a favor. Naraku's gonna wnat you to examine me and he can't find out. You've gotta figure some way to hide it. Please.."

"I will I promise."

"You've put it off long enough anyway." Inuyasha snorted. The, he yelped because Kagome was jumping hugging him.

"Oh..Thank you Inuyasha!"

"BOUNDARIES! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Inuyasha broke away from Kagome and crawled back under his blankets.

"Okay. I'm going." Kagome laughed and left,"See ya' Inuyasha. I'll figure out something, I promise."

The last thing she heard was a snort. But, it sounded happy from some reason.

I'm all done with this. Please be patient with the Mummy sequel I got the movie a couple days ago. I'll get started on it soon. In the mean time. Please enjoy this super long chapter and R& R sorry it took so long.


	3. Pit Fight

Thanks for the reviews. Here's another chapter. Sorry it probably won't be as long as the last one. That's a lot to ask of one girl with only five fingers. I can't type too fast anyway. So, please bear with me and enjoy the story.

* * *

Kagome had been racking her brain for some sort of idea to help Inuyasha with examination that was that day. She'd come up with nothing. Naraku was going to find out that Inuyasha had the jewel and he would have him killed and take it. Kagome walked blindly into work from lack of sleep and food. Miroku and Sango saw her walk pass with a dead expression on her face and followed her to make sure she didn't walk into something hazardous.

Sango and Miroku got Kagome to the cafeteria, fed her, and gave her a energy drink to perk her up.

"Oh...I'm..Where am I?" Kagome looked dazed.

"You're at your work place. Goshinboku Studies..?" Miroku patted her back,"Man..I thought I had a rough night. A fun night. But, rough."

"Oh! Right!" Kagome stood up,"Inuyasha! We have to help Inuyasha!"

"Shh...!" Sango pulled Kagome back down,"What! Are you talking about..!" Miroku looked at the two girls.

"Inuyasha has the Shikon Jewel in his body!" Kagome hissed between the three of them.

"What!" It was Sango's turn to stand up. Kagome pulled her back down,"The examination is today Kagome!"

"I know! He told me yesterday!"

"Why didn't you tell us then!" Sango gestured to her and Miroku. Miroku eyes widened.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. What 'us'?" Miroku looked puzzled.

"You're going to help **_us_**, Houshi." Sango eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Right. He he. Us. So, what're we going to do..?"

The three of them started planning but, it's amazing how you can work in a place and still not know a lot about the building. Naraku had tape recorders in all the cameras that were around the cafeteria and in some of the specimen's rooms. Naraku was listening to their whole conversation with a guest also.

"So, Kikyo...Now that you're back.." Naraku turned to a long haired slender faced woman with a emotionless expression on her face,"What are you going to do with Inuyasha?"

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to take away his life, he is no longer needed. I will take back my jewel and he will be no more.." Kikyo's monotone voice went through the room like a cold breeze,"And you Naraku...I will give you the jewel. As I promised, then, I will be no more.

"Hmm..Fine Kikyo. And I'll take care of the three meddling fools. They won't interfere with your plans for the hanyou."

Meanwhile

Inuyasha's stomach had never hurt like this before. It was like it was on fire. His stomach always stung a little but, it was searing with pain at the moment. Something wasn't right. He had to get out of the room at that very moment. He couldn't wait for Buffy or The Ditz. Inuyasha looked around for some sort of means of escape. He found his salvation! A air vent. It was pretty high off the ground but, with a good jump he could at least tear off the lid of it. But, he'd have to be quiet so, he'd do it the hard way and climb up the wall and use his claws to unscrew the lid.

"Better get started.." Inuyasha groaned and began to climb.

* * *

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were eating their breakfast hurriedly when the intercom rang.

"Will Kagome Higurashi, Sango Taijiya, and Miroku Houshi. Please report to Mr. Naraku's office. He says he'd like to have a word with you." The blonde secretary repeated the message and hung up the microphone.

"Wh-What do you think it is..?" Kagome stammered out. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"He probably wants to yell at us about the examination before we do it. We can't sound like we're up to something when we get there though. You've got to keep your cool, Kagome." Miroku looked at her. She was a little green in the face and the shade was quickly growing darker.

"It's not that..Miroku. I don't feel so good.."She didn't look so good either.

"Oh...Maybe you should stay here.." Miroku looked genuinely concerned.

"No! I'm coming. Come on let's go." Kagome forced herself to stand up and walk out of the door. She pushed the pain in her stomach to the back of her mind. Miroku and Sango shrugged and followed her.

Back to Inuyasha

Inuyasha had one last screw to unscrew then, he'd be home free as long as he didn't make to much nosie crawling through the vent. He focused on his work. He had a little more and Done! He climbed into the vent quickly and closed the lid once again. The air vent was the perfect size for him. It was a little tight but, he could still move pretty fast if he needed to. What was he to do from here? Where was he going to go? Outside? That was his best bet.

"Outside it is." Inuyasha sighed to himself and began to crawl.

* * *

Sango, Miroku, and a ill looking Kagome walked quietly into Naraku's office. Naraku sat in his big black armchair and regarded them with a smirk on his face.

"You three have business that is not yours, haven't you?"

Miroku and Sango let out a squeak. Kagome was at a loss for words and she was starting to feel worst than ever.

"This business that you've been in involves me and another client of mine. For this meddling I'm afraid that I'll have to terminate you."

"I...Really hope that you're talking about getting fired." Miroku gulped after the sentence.

"Unfortunately...No." Naraku's smirked widened and he moved his hand forward to push a button,"Goodbye.."

The three felt the floor open up and they fell down into a pit. They didn't land on anything soft either. Bones weren't exactly soft you see. Kagome's stomach stopped hurting as soon as she hit the floor. It was dark in the small pit they'd been dropped into and the only thing they could see was something red glinting in the darkness in front of them. Naraku was smirking down at them. Kagome felt like she was in a horror movie. Everyone was always calling her a ditz. The stupid girls got killed off first in horror movies. She would go out in a blaze of glory.

"Naraku!" Kagome called up to her former boss,"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" She pointed a accusing finger. Naraku blinked at her.

"Yes I will."

"Yeah I know I just always wanted to say that." That was it. That was her moment. She was finished.

"Whatever. You may kill them now." Naraku seemed to be talking to the red thing in the darkness. It growled in response and stepped out of the shadows. Kagome had never seen anything so terrifying in her life. It looked like Inuyasha, it sort of was..Inuyasha but, it's eyes were red and had dark marks underneath them. The pupils of his eyes were blue and his fangs were twice as long as the regular Inuyasha. It claws were much longer and he just looked out and out scary.

"Look familiar.." Naraku smirked down at them.

"What is it?" Kagome stared at the Inuyasha counterpart with fear and disbelief. It couldn't be Inuyasha.

"It's a recreation of Inuyasha. I made this one. I took some that idiotic hanyou's DNA and mixed together with another rabid demon to create this perfect killing machine. He's twice as strong as the original and twice as obedient and loyal, as long as you give him something to kill. I call him Youkai Inuyasha"

"You're sick, Naraku!" Sango glared at him from the pit.

"Oh, I don't think you're in the position to tell me what I am, Ms. Tajiya." Naraku waved his hand carelessly at her,"And it's not like I care anyway."

"You'll care when I kill you..."

"I seriously doubt that." Naraku smirked one more time before turning back to Youkai,"Do as I say; kill them."

Inuyasha Again

Inuyasha made his way through the air vents as quickly as he could but, in some parts he got a little stuck. He was at that very moment stuck in between the wall of the vents above Naraku's pit.

"Stupid...Vents...I'm...Stuck." Inuyasha struggled quite a bit before coming to the sad reality that he wasn't going anywhere for a while,"Arg..."He sat his head down on the lid of the exit. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Down below him was Buffy..Kagome the ditz..and that one guy.. And they looked terrified of something, he looked toward what they were staring at. It looked like him but, it wasn't him. He smelled different and he looked freakish. He was going to kill Kagome and Buffy from the look on his face.

"I really...REALLY...don't want to do this...It looks like it's gonna hurt." Inuyasha sighed,"But, I really do kinda owe that girl one...If Naraku's trying to kill her then, she must have kept that promise she made. I cant just let her die. Oh darn, my conscience!" Inuyasha used his knee to kick out the vent lid and fell down in between Youkai Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Youkai Inuyasha looked startled but, quickly gained his unstable nature.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gaped,"What're you doing here?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha sighed slightly but, kept his eyes on Taiyoukai,"So, who's this guy?"

"His name is Taiyoukai Inuyasha, he's your killing machine counterpart."

"Oh." Inuyasha looked upward. Naraku was smirking down at them again. This time a hint of greed was in his eyes.

"Ah...Inuyasha..How nice of you to join us. I suppose you felt Kikyo coming to kill you and decided to escape?"

"Uh..Yep. That's about right."

"But, too bad you're going to die right here..."Naraku gave a evil salute to his prisoners,"You can kill all them now."

Youkai Inuyasha bolted toward Inuyasha claws and fangs bared menacingly. The Hanyou and the Youkai flew across the room in a blur. There were noises heard but, no one could really see what was going on. Inuyasha and Youkai both fell backward onto the ground. Inuyasha had a claw mark on his face that was dripping blood. Youkai had a bloody arm and a small gash in his face. Naraku looked slightly amused as the two went two more rounds with different and more severe wounds every time they stopped. Kagome just watched helplessly unable to do anything to stop the two.

"It's time to stop playing around. Get the jewel out of Inuyasha!" Naraku gave Youkai another command.

"That's a little messy wouldn't you say, Naraku?" Inuyasha panted little watching Youkai do the same.

"You're right, these three shouldn't have to see this. Kill those three first ten, get the jewel." Naraku pointed to Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Youkai Inuyasha bolted toward Kagome first.

"Oh crap." Kagome gaped and closed her eyes waiting for her doom. Instead she heard a hard crack sound that echoed through the pit. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Youkai Inuyasha was across the pit against a wall with a dazed look on his face. Kagome looked to the side of her. Inuyasha's fist was a little bloody and he was staring at it with about the same expression as Youkai Inuyasha.

"Thanks." Kagome squeaked.

"Er...No problem." Inuyasha turned to her,"You'd better be getting out of here."

"How?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. Sango and Miroku walked pass her.

"Follow their lead." Inuyasha looked over her shoulder. Youkai Inuyasha was started to get up.

Miroku and Sango crawled into a overly large water pipe. Kagome came to it but, looked back.

"Inuyasha, what about you?"

"Oh don't tell me you're going to make me get all dramatic with this." Inuyasha sighed,"I'll come later. It's not like we know each other that well. I'm just feeling nice today. Now go, will ya'."

"'Kay." Kagome crawled after her friends and left Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up at Naraku. He was at the top of the pit looking a little aggravated.

"It's just you, me , and freaky now."

* * *

All done. Sorry it took so long. I know I suck. But, this is a hard story to write. Thanks for the few reviews I got. I'm about to get started in the Mummy returns now. Bear with me please. R&R. 


	4. Death

**Here's another chapter. I have absolutely no idea where this story is going. I'm making it up as I go along and well, this is just what it ended up being. But, a few people seem to like it so, I figure why not? I'm not going to deprive them of an ending. I'm going to finish this story and I'll just be finished with it. :) So, here we go.**

Kagome made it outside with Sango and Miroku. They both looked a little out of it. The experience was quite shocking finding out that their boss was going to kill them and that youkai thing hit them all at once. Kagome looked at them. Miroku was just a little pale but, but Sango looked mad, extremely mad. Her face was red and her brow was furrowed so hard that it looked like it would stay that way.

"Sango . . . Are you alright?" Kagome looked at her.

"Yeah...But, I have to get some stuff." Sango stood and headed to the parking lot, "I'm going to get Naraku. Nobody tries to kill me and gets away with it."

"It can't possibly be just that." Miroku got up to follow her, "There's something else, isn't there?" Sango stopped at his words. Her back was to him and her shoulders tensed. Kagome watched the two of them as Miroku waited for an answer.

"No." Sango talked quietly, "It's just that...He.." Sango faltered.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me. Let's just get out of here before Naraku sends someone after us." Miroku turned to Kagome, "He knows where we all live so, we'd do better together right?"

"Yeah, probably." Kagome quickly got up to follow them.

They all sped off in Sango's car to an unknown destination. Sango said she had to go by her house first and get some things. Miroku decided he'd just ride along because he didn't want to be alone at the moment. Kagome felt the same. Her thoughts were on Inuyasha though, he could be dying at that very moment and there was nothing she could do. She sighed to herself. She had no idea what to do from here.

Inuyasha was tired. The fight was wearing on and on and Crazy Freak over there wasn't slowing down in the least. It was like he had a never-ending adrenaline. Inuyasha either had to escape or die fighting to the death. Like he had so much life ahead of him. But, something about that ditzy girl made him want to live and stay with her so, hey, why not see where it takes him? Inuyasha was so caught up in his thoughts that he could barely dodge the freak's attacks. The freak was randomly aiming at vital spots of his body and jumping toward him. Inuyasha knew he couldn't keep up the dodging for long. He thought about an escape route. Naraku was still looking on from above so, jumping up was out of the question. He could go out the way he came in but, there was a chance that he would get stuck in the vents and that could get him killed if Naraku sent someone after him. So, he'd have to leave the way the others had. Through the pipe on the far side of the cell. It was a very risky move, the freak was standing right near the pipe completely guarding it and Naraku might anticipate the movement. He couldn't leave that way. He'd have to go through the vent and try his hardest not to get stuck.

At that moment youkai Inuyasha shot toward Inuyasha just as Inuyasha jumped up aiming for the vent he'd popped out of. Youkai Inuyasha scratched Inuyasha foot slightly as he went up. Inuyasha landed in the vent with a loud and unceremonious thud. He quickly started toward the direction that he smelled fresh air while ignoring the pain of his injured foot. If he kept going long enough, no one would find him right?

Naraku gaped in astonishment at the now empty cell. Youkai also looked very disappointed at the lack of food within it. Naraku closed up the hole and quickly went back to his desk. He pushed a button on his pager.

"Hello?" A cold, unemotional voice answered him.

"Kikyo, your creation is in the vents. Youkai failed."

"I assumed he would. Inuyasha is more intelligent than your little idiotic killing machine. He'll probably be wanting to get outside. Heading to this Kagome I'm hearing so much about."

"What does Higurashi have to do with this?"

"More than you think. I must cut our conversation short for I feel Inuyasha coming close, he will be dead by tonight and the jewel shall finally be where it should be. Adieu Naraku."

"Wait, Kikyo! Tell me! What does Higu-!"

_**bzzzzzzzzz**_

"Just a little more...Just a little more.." Inuyasha gently chanted to himself as he got closer and closer to the smell of air. He suddenly stopped. The smell of Kikyo filled his nose and Inuyasha felt his heart stop. She...Was here and she was close.****Inuyasha could feel his body telling him to bolt out of there, to run for his life like he always did. But, for some reason he was tired of running. Kikyo would kill him anyway...**_No! _**He couldn't be so fickle. Just a moment ago he had wanted to live and that was exactly what he was going to do! But, he wasn't going to run either..

"Sango, why do you have so many weapons?" Kagome asked the woman as she rambled through a trunk full of sharp pointy edged things.

"I was a demon slayer before I came to work for Goshinboku. These are just some of my tools. But, out of all of them, I'm especially good with this." Sango held up a large boomerang shaped bone. Maybe it was a hide of a former demon but, either way, it looked heavy and powerful. Sango raised it with ease, "I call it the Hiraikotsu."

"Wow."

"Wow indeed. Remind me not to get on your bad side, Sango." Miroku murmured as he poked his head into the room.

"Well, Someone already has." Sango replied as she strapped on the Hiraikotsu.

"This is a nice spot to get out. There's no one in this hall." Inuyasha whispered as he looked down through the vent to the ground below. He went up a little more so his knee was placed between him and the vent. He kneed the vent out and let it crash to the ground. He didn't drop out suddenly. He waited for a good 10 minutes to make sure no one came. When no one came, Inuyasha dropped down to the floor and crouched down low while he looked around.

"Home free..." Turning his back to the other end of the hall.

"Not quite." A cold voice echoed through the hall. Inuyasha felt his blood freeze. She was here. No running now.

"Kikyo.." Inuyasha spun around to see his creator,"Never a pleasure."

"As well as you Inuyasha." Kikyo pulled her arrow back in her bow,"I will kill you now and take the jewel. You are no longer needed."

"So why do I have to die?"

"The jewel is what sustains your functions. Sort of like Life support. Without it..You will die anyway.."

"That's not the way you made me..."

"No but you're much too old now.. Your body will not be able to stand the trauma without the jewel as it could before. You will die.

"And what about you..I thought you died years ago."

"I used the remainder of my powers to revive myself. So that I might reset the welfare of the jewel in a more permanent setting."

"What? Naraku? Oh, it'll be permanent alright. Permanent ruling of the world. Real great plan Kikyo.."

"What do you care? You have no loved ones. You have no business here. No one would ever care for you even if you survived. Naraku would take you and splice you with every crazy demon he could get his hands on and you would die all alone and unloved. Why live that way Inuyasha?" Kikyo lowered her bow and began to approach her creation,"Or is there finally someone...?"

"Shut up and try it already, Kikyo." Inuyasha spat at her. Kikyo quirked an eybrow at this but, continued nonetheless.

"Try? I shall not fail.." Kikyo lifted her bow once more and shot the arrow. There was a bright light and Inuyasha was gone. Kikyo smirked and made her way to the spot where Inuyasha had been. She stared down at the spot with hateful distaste. There was no jewel there.

**I didn't think I was going to finish this story but, I decided to post this chapter because well, I actually took time to type it up. So, review it.**


End file.
